Second Destiny
by Myzerialc
Summary: Having defeated Voldemort, Harry's whereabouts have been unknown for 19 years. He feels compelled to return to Hogwarts, so is this his second destiny? What's happened to Harry since he left that has made him who he is today? NO HBP!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction. As you all know, JK ROWLING, owns the Harry Potter universe, and therefore I have no claim to it. I read a lot of fanfiction, and as such have probably been influenced by these stories when writing this, however no 'copying' has happened intentionally. I like to think I have been as original as I can be when writing a style of story that has been done countless times by countless people! Nevertheless, enjoy! Please review, I know I would benefit greatly from the feedback and constructive (hopefully) criticsm. Flame if you must, but that's really just a waste of my time, and your own. It won't stop me from writing this!**

**Prologue**

Had a resident of the small wizarding town of Hogsmeade walked past a lonely old wooden house on the hill overlooking Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at quarter past three on one particular Monday morning, it is very likely they would have run in the opposite direction.

For they would have heard the agonized groans of an extremely distressed teenager, and this combined with the thuds and crashes of glass breaking and furniture being destroyed made for an eerie echo through the darkness. Their immediate thought would not have been one of concern for the person they could hear, but one of sheer terror, and they would have rushed back to the safety of their bed, and as soon as the sun rose, told everyone they could find that the ghosts that haunted the Shrieking Shack had – as everyone predicted they one day would – returned.

Alas, they would have been wrong, and when the news came from Hogwarts later that morning of what had eventuated in the school grounds while they all slept, a stunned silence swept the streets…

Harry Potter opened his eyes slowly, and realizing it was still dark outside, tried to roll over to try and get comfortable, only to find himself tangled up in his bed sheets. Waking up slightly more, he noticed he was drenched in sweat, and his hand was stinging. The sudden movement of him sitting up and reaching for his wand made his headache, which he had been suffering from constantly for close to a month, throb more than ever.

"Lumos," he rasped, and was confused to see a trickle of blood dripping its way down his arm. A cut on the palm of his hand was embedded with tiny shards of blue glass, which Harry recognized as being from a statuette of a stag he kept on his bedside table. Flopping back down on to his pillows, thoroughly annoyed at himself, for he awoke from nightmares too often having done himself damage like this, he closed his eyes and tried to visualize what Voldemort had been up to in his latest nightmare.

_A lot of darkness, _Harry recalled, then snorted. _What's new there? Then, swirls of mist…Mist? No…Not normal mist…Dementors! Falling trees; the loud cracks of branches being trampled…By what? Then hundreds of cloaked figures marching, their skeleton white masks illuminated by the moon, just now appearing from behind the grey clouds. Hang on, trees…Lots of trees…The Forbidden Forest maybe? Oh Merlin. _Harry nearly tumbled out of bed when realization hit him. _Hogwarts! Death Eaters are stampeding Hogwarts!_

A fierce burning spread from Harry's scar to his eyes, and Harry was thrust into a vision. All he could see was a red glow in the distance, and looking wildly around him, Harry concluded he was 'in' the forest. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Harry headed towards the glow, and step by step, his dread increased. As he got closer, he squeezed his eyes shut and swore under his breath. Lord Bloody Voldemort himself. The Dark Lord tipped his head back, closed his blood-red eyes and cackled loudly. Harry winced at the high pitched noise echoing in the trees surrounding him, and resigned himself to what he was sure was about to come.

"Harry! Good to see you, good to see you as always," Voldemort called out with false cheer.

"What do you want Riddle?" Harry shouted, still about twenty metres away from his nemesis.

"Oh Harry, I must admit I am surprised! Skipping the formalities I say, aren't they teaching manners at that charming school of ours anymore? Tut tut…"

This turn of events was making Harry more nervous than he was willing to accept. He could handle a blood-thirsty and vengeful 'dark lord' but this…this…well, Harry didn't know what to describe it as. Of all the scenarios he had prepared for, this was not one of them. When in Merlin's name was Voldemort going to get to the point and end this blasted vision?

Ignoring Harry's lack of reply, Voldemort continued unphased. "I've decided, being the gentleman I am, to give you some friendly advice. I am, as we speak, overseeing an attack on Hogwarts. By the time I release you from this, chat, it will be too late for you to do anything. The Entrance Hall is, after all, quite a distance from Gryffindor Tower is it not? Yes…So, be a good boy and stay where you are, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?"

Harry just stared at Voldemort, stunned into silence. _What the hell is Voldemort THINKING? The old bastard must be crazier than I ever thought! Bloody hell…He actually thinks I am going to stay in bed and do nothing? _

Voldemort interpreted the silence as an admittance of defeat, and with a sinister smile, waved his hand, and Harry awoke.

Not stopping to even think about what had just happened Harry sprang out of bed. Or at least, got halfway out. His sheets were still wound around his body and legs, and he found himself sprawled on his stomach on the floor with one of his legs still caught on his bed. Swearing Harry whipped out his wand and shredded his sheets into tiny strips. Stumbling a little, Harry dressed quickly into a custom-made dueling outfit which had dragon-hide re-enforcements protecting all vital organs, as well as charmed sleeves and gloves which reflected spells, and allowed Harry to shield himself with his arms and hands instead of having to summon other objects. Remembering his cut, he banished the glass from his hand then did a quick healing spell to close the skin. This was the painful method, but it was the quickest, and speed was of the essence right now.

Pulling on his dragon-hide boots, Harry paused to gather his thoughts. _Ha, _he thought. _Here's one positive. Voldy thinks I'm safely tucked away in the tower! _Since the beginning of his seventh year, Harry had started repairing and making changes to the old Shrieking Shack which his father's school friend, and his former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, had inhabited once a month, during the full moon. Remus had all but destroyed the interior of the house, possessed by his inner werewolf and out of control, but Harry had made it unrecognizable. During the Christmas holidays, Harry had declared the Shack fit to live in. Every night after curfew, Harry would go up to his old dorm room in the Gryffindor Tower, grab his broomstick, jump out the window, and mounting his broom on the way down and fly to his new home. The only people who knew of Harry's Hideout, as he had nicknamed it, were Ron and Hermione, but all his roommates and the members of the DA all knew that he no longer resided in Gryffindor Tower, but of his new quarters, they had no idea.

Harry's Hideout left him situated far closer to the Entrance Hall than Gryffindor Tower, but Harry realized, that even though he could get to the death eaters planned entrance to the castle in less than a minute on his broom, Harry reasoned that if he could keep the majority of the attack as far from the castle as possible, less students would be at risk of wayward, or quite possible, purposefully aimed spells. He would head for the Forbidden Forest.

Hoping that Dumbledore would have been alerted by the breach of wards on the Hogwarts Grounds, Harry was sure that the Order of the Phoenix would turn up, as well as the Aurors that worked for the Ministry. Needless to say, this did not fill Harry with confidence. Since the end of his fifth year, Harry's trust in Dumbledore and those who blindly followed him had diminished dramatically. Harry was sure that Dumbledore had some sort of false agenda, not that he could determine what this was exactly, or at the very least, was simply not capable of heading such a vital organization. And seriously, any department under Fudges' influence had to be treated with caution. What Harry desperately needed was the backup of the DA. No longer an acronym for 'Dumbledore's Army,' it now jokingly stood for 'Dumbledore's Alternative.' The students and ex-students that were members were people fighting for the side of the Light, under the direction and training of Harry himself. While the most pressing threat was of course Voldemort, Harry knew that he had no chance of defeating the second dark lord of the century if he was busy preventing the death eaters from entering the school. That was the DA's job.

Sprinting down the tunnel that led to the Whomping Willow on the school grounds, led by the light coming out the tip of his wand, Harry pulled out the galleon that he wore on a chain around his neck. At his request, Hermione had enchanted his galleon as a more complex communication device. Pressing his thumb down on the intricate pattern on the top side of the coin, he waited for a response.

All over Hogwarts and all over England, people were jumping out of bed. They had all felt an identical burning sensation on their chest, because they each had a galleon hanging on a chain around their neck also. Knowing they were being called they hurriedly got dressed, and simultaneously squeezed on their coin so they could hear their leader's message.

_Death Eaters are approaching Hogwarts through the Forbidden Forest. There are dementors and other unidentified dark creatures also. Guys, Voldemort has decided to show, so get your butts to the Entrance Hall, spread out around the perimeter of the castle and stop it from being penetrated. I want the Alphas to head towards the Forest, and try and keep the fighting away from the castle though ok? I'll take care of Voldy. Good luck, and stay safe…I…I think this is it._

**SPECIAL EDITION OF THE DAILY PROPHET: **

**THE DECIMATION OF THE DARK LORD!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**Today, England, Europe and the world celebrates! In the early hours of this morning, in a grueling four-hour battle, Lord Voldemort, formally known as Tom Riddle, was defeated by non-other than Britain's very own boy-wonder and saviour, Harry Potter. **

**Details of the final battle have not yet been disclosed, but from what has been told to the Prophet, young Harry single-handedly killed Voldemort, finishing him off with an ancient spell lost until Harry himself recovered it. Witnesses report seeing a small ball of silver light, much the colour of a patronus forming between the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Voldemort's hands which he then thrust into Riddle's chest as he tackled him to the ground, wands forgotten. **

**Casualties have been reported, however the exact number is not known at this stage. Involved in the defensive against the Death Eaters were Ministry Aurors who faught valiantly, as well as people associated with Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and approximately two dozen Hogwarts students and ex-students. Surviving Death Eaters were captured and taken into Ministry Custody, and are currently awaiting trial.**

**The Prophet arrived on scene as soon as news of this historic event was heard, but is yet to obtain a statement from Harry Potter, who has reportedly not been seen since the spell he killed Voldemort with turned into a blinding dome completely consuming the pair in the final moments of the battle. When the dome faded away, the only body visible was that of the remains of the most brutal Dark Lord of this century, his victims doubling those of Grindlewald. Grave concerns are held for the safety of our saviour, indeed, whether he sacrificed himself for the good of the wizarding world in the process of defeating Voldemort is not known. Confirmation on such speculations will of course be reported as soon as they are made.**


	2. Once a wizard, always a wizard

**Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction. As you all know, JK ROWLING, owns the Harry Potter universe, and therefore I have no claim to it. I read a lot of fanfiction, and as such have probably been influenced by these stories when writing this, however no 'copying' has happened intentionally. I like to think I have been as original as I can be when writing a style of story that has been done countless times by countless people! Nevertheless, enjoy! Please review, I know I would benefit greatly from the feedback and constructive (hopefully) criticsm. Flame if you must, but that's really just a waste of my time, and your own. It won't stop me from writing this!****  
**

**Chapter 1:**

Harry Potter was exhausted. For the past three nights, he hadn't been able to sleep. This wasn't a result of the terrifying nightmares and visions that had plagued him as a teenager, no; those ones had stopped when he defeated Lord Voldemort during his seventh year at school. What had stopped him sleeping recently however, was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind, an idea that perhaps he was supposed to be doing something.

Harry had been living in the muggle world for nearly nineteen years, not staying in any one particular place for more than a year or so. It suited him better that way – after being forced to live at the Dursley's house his whole youth, and then having his life controlled by external forces left Harry loving the freedom that anonymity gave him. He had travelled all over the world, visited all the muggle tourist spots, and was pleased to recognize ancient runes carved into many of the ancient architecture in Greece and Egypt.

Only since leaving the magical world behind, could Harry honestly say that he was enjoying his life. Until now. Harry had a gut feeling that the niggling in his mind was suggesting he return to the United Kingdom, and immerse himself in magic once more. But did he want to do this? HELL NO.

Harry looked at his digital clock, and noting that it was nearly 4am, decided to just get out of bed now. It wasn't as if he was going to fall asleep anytime soon, and anyway, his alarm was set for 6.30am! Throwing back his doona, Harry stretched and swung out of bed, and headed straight for the bathroom. He walked quietly and carefully, trying to avoid the areas of the wooden hallway that creaked when one stepped on them, so as not to wake anyone up.

Flicking the light switch, Harry groaned. Wet towels had been left lying in pools of water on the tiled floor. Picking up the bright pink one, and a lime green one, and hanging them on the rail next to the bath to dry, Harry shook his head and smiled ._All part of the job_ he supposed.

He had a brief shower, but in his hurry used a strawberry scented shower gel and grimaced. _Great, _he thought. _I'm going to smell like a girl today. _The air was cold when he stepped outside the steamy confines of the shower, and shivering, he reached for his wand. "Aguaevapro," he muttered, and immediately felt warmer as the water disappeared from his body. Just because he was living in a muggle town, didn't mean he couldn't use magic in the privacy of his own home, for those spells that were entirely necessary! Once a wizard, always a wizard…

As Harry sat at his kitchen bench, devouring his way through peanut butter on toast and a bowl of apricots and yoghurt, he debated in his mind the pros and cons of him returning to the magical world, to seeing his friends, and enemies, once again. The first year or so away from his friends, and those he considered family had been bloody hard, Harry wasn't going to deny that he had missed them, of course he had! But was he prepared to come face to face with them again? That was the question. _They probably think I'm dead, _Harry reasoned to himself. _Well, it's not as if I didn't leave clues behind – if Ron and Hermione searched my hideout that would have given them a hint of my intentions right?_

Deciding that it was too early to give any real thought to the issue, Harry went about the rest of his morning routine, moving slower than usual however to kill some time before he had to go to work. By the time he had walked and fed his dog, Paddy, washed the dishes from last night's dinner and made a stack of sandwiches, Harry decided to just go to work early, he had nothing better to do anyway. He scrawled out a quick note on the pad of paper next to the telephone.

_**Gone to work early – sorry, no ride for you today, why don't you walk (don't hit me!) it'll do you good. Have a good one! What do you think about getting Indian for dinner?**_

As he stood in the front hall putting on his coat and checking he had all the papers he needed for the day, Harry heard the unmistakable sounds of reluctant person getting out of bed and stumbling towards the bathroom. Then he heard swearing, as the person found the bathroom door locked – it was already taken. Harry tossed up getting involved, and decided against it, and chuckling, he walked out of the front door and got into his Land Rover.

……………………..

"Good morning Harry, you're here early today! Ah… Here are your consultation appointments for today, and this fax arrived for you about ten minutes ago."

"Thanks Jane," Harry smiled at his new personal assistant as she fumbled around for a stack of files. She reminded him of someone he once knew, and liked her for this; he was automatically comfortable around this girl who couldn't have been more than 22. This job came with perks. Not only did he get a PA, he had a company car which he didn't have to pay the petrol costs for, free rent on a large house on the outskirts of Melbourne, and a company credit card which he basically had free reign over – expensive dinners, exotic holidays, new suits as often as he wanted….Ah the life. Not that he wasn't rich in his own right though. His parents had left him the entire Potter estate, and let's just say that Harry was a 'little bit' shocked when he was informed of the true extent of his wealth. Then when he turned twenty-one, he had received an owl from Gringotts, notifying him that Sirius had named him as his heir, and only now (by the Black family rules) was he old enough to gain access to their estate. So basically, Harry was rich. Very rich. He worked for a law firm which had branches all over the world for the last 12 years, primarily to add a sense of normalcy to his life. He needed to just be treated normally, which he knew was impossible in the wizarding world.

………………………

Harry reclined in his desk chair and ran his hands through his black floppy hair. He loved his job, but he despised having to deal with his snobbiest clients, the Van de Briggs who, conveniently for Harry, were always in need of legal advice and new contracts for their multi-billion dollar business. They were just plain annoying, not to mention rude, and they always left Harry with a headache and in need of a strong coffee. Harry was just in the motion of removing his frameless glasses when he heard a tapping at the window. Harry froze. He knew that sound, yet hadn't heard it for years. Groaning, he lifted his head and was unsurprised to see a large snowy owl, not dissimilar to his old owl Hedwig perched precariously on the tiny windowsill of the high-rise office building.

………………………

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_How have you been my boy? _**(At this, Harry snorted. He was, after all, 36 years old.) **_I apologise for my lack of correspondence over the past decade or so, however after all my letters to you, and those from your other friends returned un-opened, we decided to stop trying, having reached the conclusion that you had, unfortunately, died in the final battle, or have purposefully distanced yourself from us. I now know that the latter is the true explanation, however your reasoning is as always, a mystery to me._**

_**I was made aware of your status by a member of the Order, whose identity I am not currently willing to divulge. Please know, that we recently started to look into many of the 'Harry Potter Sightings' reported in the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler, as a dire situation has evolved in Britain, and by fluke, we were able to track you to Australia.**_

**_We have much to discuss. I ask you now to consider a conference with me, at whatever time and location is convenient for you, as I have a serious situation to deal with which I would much like to hear your opinion and advice for. Please Harry._**

_**Affectionately,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**PS: I have said nothing of your location to anyone as of yet, the only person besides myself who is aware we have found you is my informant, who I can assure you, will not tell a soul. Find trust in me again Harry.**_

………………………...


	3. We need to talk

**Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction. As you all know, JK ROWLING, owns the Harry Potter universe, and therefore I have no claim to it. I read a lot of fanfiction, and as such have probably been influenced by these stories when writing this, however no 'copying' has happened intentionally. I like to think I have been as original as I can be when writing a style of story that has been done countless times by countless people! Nevertheless, enjoy! Please review, I know I would benefit greatly from the feedback and constructive (hopefully) criticsm. Flame if you must, but that's really just a waste of my time, and your own. It won't stop me from writing this!**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry had left work early. His mind was elsewhere since he received the letter from his ancient Headmaster, and after giving the two CEO'S of a large company he represented divorce papers to sign instead of a routine business contract, he knew he was better off at home.

He paced the kitchen with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Paddy watched him curiously from the back door, and pawed on the glass from time to time to be let in, his whines ignored by his distracted owner. Harry knew that before he made any decisions about even meeting Albus Dumbledore, there were people he needed to consult. Hearing a key turn in the front door, Harry drew a deep breath, and winced as he heard bags being dumped unceremoniously onto the polished wooden floor. Two pairs of footsteps were coming towards the kitchen, no doubt to raid the fridge for cans of coke and whatever else they could scavenge.

Harry stood out of view of the kitchen door, and as the fridge was flung open, he cleared his throat.

"Dad! I… What are you doing home? And yeah, Indian sounds great!" A slim girl of fourteen with long, straight black hair looked surprised, and just a little bit guilty of getting caught at the fridge when it was one of the few rules in the household – no food within three hours of dinner.

"Luda," Harry said, and then looked to the other girl standing apprehensively in the doorway. "Aida. Sorry to sound clichéd, but we need to talk."

The girls looked at each other, but said nothing as they followed Harry to the living room.

Harry was extremely nervous as to how his daughters were going to react to this news. Luda was the elder of the two, at fourteen years old, and Aida, only a year younger, looked nearly identical to her sister. The only difference was that she was about an inch shorter, and her hair was chin-length and quite layered. Both took after their father in appearance – they had black hair (albeit neater than their father's), pale skin and were both very slim – and not exactly tall for their age either! Their eyes however, were a piercing blue, and practically glowed when they were excited or angry. Neither had had heaps of experience in the wizarding world.

"Girls, I got a letter today. From Dumbledore." Harry said bluntly. His daughters were well aware of their father's history. Harry had made a point of always being straightforward and honest with them, as he knew how frustrated he had been when secrets and information were kept from him.

Aida and Luda's eyes darted briefly towards each other, and then they both stared intently at their dad. Both had an idea of where this conversation would be heading, but neither wanted to speak up just yet. As young girls, they had seen Harry send away countless letters which arrived by owl without opening them, and were curious as to why their dad had opened this particular letter, and what it contained.

"I've had a gut feeling lately that I am eventually going to have to return to England, well, Scotland I suppose…And with today's letter, I am thinking that it's going to be unavoidable. Dumbledore wants me to meet up with him – he says to discuss some 'dire situation' that's come up and well, I think you can both guess where that's heading. Just thought I'd better raise the issue now, so no big shocks when…yeah…You'd be coming with me of course, if I had to go." Harry fell silent and observed the expressions on his daughter's faces. Both looked surprisingly calm at the prospect of leaving the muggle world which they were so accustomed to, and venturing into the magical world which was a place the girls were taken only for treats on their birthdays.

"What would happen with school?" asked Luda, thinking practically about it. Not that she wasn't used to changing schools, quite the opposite, except she had never attended a magical school, and wasn't even sure if that was an option.

Harry had enrolled his daughters at private muggle schools in each of the countries they had lived in. Both girls displayed signs of being highly powerful witches from a young age, and Harry nurtured their magical development himself, yet maintained that they receive a muggle education as well.

Harry had already thought about this. "Well, I'm pretty certain that if Dumbledore insists that I return to the magical world, he will want me close by, so I'd likely be based at Hogwarts. In which case, I will insist you are enrolled there. He can't say no, not if he wants me to work with him on whatever this current problem is." Harry's brow creased, as he thought for a moment. "You are both way, way more advanced than the other students your age, but I think it would be best if you took lessons in your appropriate age groups…"

Luda's eyes lit up. She had always dreamed of going to a magical school but never brought up the idea to her father, as she understood his reasons for abandoning his old life. But now she was possibly getting a chance to fulfill this fantasy! Aida however looked more apprehensive. She loved magic, except she felt at home in the muggle world. When ever she visited a magical community for a day, she always felt out of place, while she marveled at the intriguing people and objects around her.

"But Dad," she said quietly. "You don't want to go to Hogwarts. You left for a reason remember?"

Harry's posture slumped and he mussed up his hair like he always did in these situations. "I know Aida, I haven't forgotten that. But, sometimes a person has to act for the greater good, as opposed to following their own agenda all the time. I don't want to go back no, but I feel that I'm needed, and I think I'm ready to – it's been almost twenty years, and I owe some people explanations, and they do to me." Harry smiled grimly as he looked at Aida intently. "Plus," he chuckled, "remember how I told you that Hermione used to say I had a 'saving people thing'? I just can't help myself!"

The girls laughed a bit at the brighter note in their father's voice, and Aida decided that she would keep her own worries about fitting in to herself. It sounded as though her father was soon going to have a lot more on his plate to worry about without her adding to his concerns.

"But!" Harry exclaimed. "Let's not go jumping ahead of ourselves too much – I haven't even replied to Dumbledore's request of a meeting yet." He stood up, thereby closing the conversation for the time being. "Girls, go get changed out of your uniforms. I was going to just get take-away Indian, but I think it would be nice to eat out tonight don't you think? We'll have to leave in half an hour if we want to beat the rush hour traffic into the city."

Harry waited for some noise of assent, then felt rather stupid when he realized he was talking to an empty room. He could already hear the girls racing up the stairs to who got the shower first. He laughed exasperatedly, _Why did I have to have daughters?_

…………………………..

At their favourite Indian restaurant, Harry requested the most secluded and private table, which was in the corner partially blocked by an Indian statue. While they ate a delicious tandoori chicken curry, Luda fired question after question at Harry, asking about specifics about Hogwarts, while Aida ate in silence. Harry answered Luda's questions, but eventually had to tell her to drop the topic at least until they knew for sure if they would be returning to the UK.

The small family got home around 8 o'clock. As they took off their coats, Harry reminded the girls about doing their homework and they groaned. With a gentle push, he sent Luda off in the direction of her room to start her English essay, but motioned for Aida to sit down with him on the stairs. He put her arm around her small frame and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You don't like the idea of going to Hogwarts do you?" Harry asked his youngest daughter gently.

"Not really," whispered Aida. "But don't worry, that's not important. I mean, if you gotta go, you gotta go don't you?"

Harry sighed. Like Aida, he had accepted that he had to go if he was needed, regardless of whether he liked the idea or not. Scruffing up her hair and making her squirm away from him, he replied, "Unfortunately, you're right. Life's a bitch hey?" Then immediately cursed under his breath for letting that slip.

"Ooooh DAD!" Aida squealed, acting mock-offended. She laughed then jumped up and raced up the stairs before her dad got another word in. As she passed her sister's room, she stuck her head in the slightly ajar door. She smiled. Luda was sitting in her window seat with her back to the door, laptop resting in front of her as she tapped away at the keys rapidly, pausing every now and then to look up references in a well-read novel on her lap. _Typical Luda_, thought Aida. Although both sisters were very intelligent and astute, Luda was more inclined to study than Aida, to whom new concepts came annoyingly naturally. _I'll bet she'll be in Ravenclaw_, Aida giggled. Strolling to her own room, she realized that she was slowly warming to the idea. It may not have been an ideal situation, but she was always willing to have a new adventure. She turned on her CD player, and sang along to the Veronicas album.

………………………

Downstairs, Harry rolled his eyes as music blared down the stairs into his study, where he was penning a letter to Dumbledore. He pulled out his favourite pen (one of the things he adored about a muggle lifestyle – he always made such a mess writing with a quill!), and a crisp sheet of clearly expensive watermarked paper, which had his details in the top corner.

_**Professor Dumbledore,**_

**_Regarding your request: I will meet you for an hour on Thursday morning, from 10am 'til 11am (Australian Eastern Standard Time.) Please be prompt, I have a very busy schedule and I like to stick to it. You seem to know whereabouts my office is. Please enter through the front office, and leave your name with my Personal Assistant, or else security will be called (office regulations.)_**

_**Do not interpret this willingness to talk as a sign that I will agree with whatever you have to say or any proposal you may make.**_

**_Please bring your 'informant' with you; I will not speak to you if they are not in attendance. Do not bring anyone else however._**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

After re-reading the brief note several times, he folded the letter than pulled open the draw to his grand wooden desk. He took out a wax seal, which he had used few times since leaving the wizarding world, and sealed the letter. He then whistled out to Hedwig, and then felt sadness wash over him as he recalled that she had passed away only four years after the final battle. "Magical bird flu," the vet in Salem had told him sadly. This left Harry with a slight problem. He had not bothered to replace Hedwig, and it was too late for the closest Wizard's Owl Post Centre to be open, so how was he to get his note to Dumbledore?

No less than a minute later, a flash of flame erupted in front of him, and there, perched on his desk lamp, was Dumbledore's familiar, a beautiful phoenix named Fawkes. As Fawkes trilled at him, Harry scowled. Not only had Dumbledore tracked down his workplace, he had found his house as well, and was somehow keeping an eye on him once again. Harry was baffled as to how Dumbledore had achieved this; he had warded himself, his daughters and his property – including his car – to be impenetrable to tracking devices.

Letting the issue go for the time being, Harry held up the folded letter to Fawkes, and said grumpily, "I suppose you're here to collect this from me aren't you?"

…………………………..


	4. An extra strong coffee please

**Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction. As you all know, JK ROWLING, owns the Harry Potter universe, and therefore I have no claim to it. I read a lot of fanfiction, and as such have probably been influenced by these stories when writing this, however no 'copying' has happened intentionally. I like to think I have been as original as I can be when writing a style of story that has been done countless times by countless people! Nevertheless, enjoy! Please review, I know I would benefit greatly from the feedback and constructive (hopefully) criticsm. Flame if you must, but that's really just a waste of my time, and your own. It won't stop me from writing this!****  
**

**  
Chapter 3:**

"_Excuse me Harry. Your 10am appointment has just arrived. Albus Dumbledore?" _

Harry pressed the communications button on the intercom on his phone. "Send him in Jane, and could you bring me a coffee please? Extra strong."

"_Yep, sure."_

Harry rolled his chair back and stood up, walking to stand beside his desk, and waited for his visitors, curious as to whom the mysterious informant was. Steeling his eyes and raising his occlumency shields, he strengthened his stance as his door opened and Albus Dumbledore stepped into his office, dressed in conspicuous purple silk robes with silver tassels hanging from the collar and sleeves. And he was alone.

Harry said nothing, and stared expectantly at Dumbledore, and obviously shifted his eyes to the empty space beside the old man. Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore answered Harry's silent question with a small smile. "My informant had something do to, and will be here very soon. It is good to see you looking well Harry. I have learned you are quite a highly sought after lawyer in the muggle world, yes?"

"I mainly work in commercial law," answered Harry stiffly. "But I find it most satisfying, if not a little tedious at times."

A sharp knock at the door sounded, and Jane walked in carrying a tray with a large mug of steaming coffee, a cup of tea and a dish of various biscuits, which she set down on the small round table between two opulent leather couches, spilling the liquid a little bit. She then moved towards the door, but Dumbledore held out his arm and blocked her. "Jane, if you wouldn't mind," he said.

Jane froze, and looked over her shoulder at Harry, who was looking mighty confused. "Dumbledore," he said slowly. "If you want my secretary to assist you in something, simply ask cordially. There is no need to restrain her."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer, but Jane beat him to it. "Harry," she said, turning fully around to face him and squaring her shoulders. Slowly her facial features morphed, into a very, very familiar face, one of a person much older than "Jane's."

"TONKS!" Harry exclaimed angrily, not at all liking this latest development. "I'm sorry but WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU DOING POSING AS MY PERSONAL BLOODY ASSISTANT?"

Nymphodora Tonks shrunk a bit under Harry's harsh gaze, but her voice was steady as she answered the fuming man in front of her. "To be honest Harry, it's actually a bit of a fluke. As I think you know, the Order tracked you down to Australia. Dumbledore then assigned one person to each capital city with instructions to immerse ourselves in muggle society and simply keep our eyes open. I found the ad for his job in the paper, applied for it, and was bloody surprised to find you sitting there behind that desk when I came in for the interview. That's really it, I suppose…"

Harry was kicking himself for not picking up (what he could now see, obvious clues of) the true identity of his Personal Assistant, when it had been staring him in the face. _Hell she had even seemed FAMILIAR to me. Merlin I'm thick. _Harry chastised himself. "You could have said something Tonks," Harry said, slightly disappointed in the woman he had always considered a friend, despite her alliance to Dumbledore.

Tonks shrugged, but Harry could sense in her aura that she felt guilty about her deception.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said cheerfully, "Shall we sit now?"

Harry agreed, and went towards the couches, but halfway there, turned around and looked at Tonks. "You might not really be 'Jane' except I still need someone answering my phone and sorting my files. Get back to you desk, Tonks."

Blushing, Tonks went humbly back to the front office, jamming her fingers in the doorframe as she shut the door. Harry chuckled at her expense as he heard her swearing on the other side of the door as she nursed her sore fingers.

………………………

Picking up the cup of tea, Dumbledore cleared his throat, ready to begin his no-doubt well prepared and rehearsed speech. But Harry wasn't going to hear it. No, he wasn't a stupid naïve teenager any more, he was an adult, a lawyer no less, and he was dead-set on taking control of the conversation. "You said in your letter that a 'situation had evolved.' What is it, who's the new threat?" Harry said bluntly.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes faltered slightly, but returned as he replied calmly, "It is not so much a new threat. It is the promise of a new threat."

Harry clenched his fists. Damn Dumbledore speaking in his usual riddles. "Explain."

The harshness in Harry's voice obviously surprised Dumbledore, and Harry was more than a little peeved to feel Dumbledore probing gently – trying to enter Harry's mind inconspicuously – against Harry's mind-shields. "Give it up old man, you couldn't enter my mind without my permission back when I was in seventh year, what makes you think anything has changed?"

Unphased, Dumbledore sipped at his tea, and reaching into his pocket, offered Harry a lemon drop. Harry cocked an eyebrow, actually slightly amused at his old headmaster's predictable antics. _Come to think of it, _Harry pondered, _have ever eaten one of his lemon drops? Wonder what they taste like… Bugger, focus Harry._

"Listen, Professor," Harry started, when Dumbledore didn't immediately reply to either of his questions.

"Call me Albus Harry, I am no longer you superior."

"You sure got that right," Harry muttered under his breath. Louder, he said "Tell me now, and tell me straight, why you think you need to tell me about this…promise of a new threat. What is it, and what do you expect from me?" Harry leaned forward intently and clasped his hands.

Dumbledore set his tea cup back on to the tray, and paused, as though collecting his thoughts. _Probably trying to work out how he can tell me the least about the situation, what's new? _Harry thought cynically.

Dumbledore spoke softly and slowly, carefully choosing his words. "There has been another prophecy. I am not privy to the exact contents of this; however I've been told that those who've heard it believe that it proclaims a new savior of the wizarding world, from a new dark lord. One line in particular apparently suggests that the prophecy will be fulfilled relatively soon, within the next decade…"

Harry frowned. So what did this have to do with him? "Who's the new dark lord? I haven't read a Daily Prophet for over a decade."

"That is one of the most pressing issues," Dumbledore stated, shaking his head. "We don't know."

"… What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Harry accused. "Have there been any suspicious deaths? Anything that hints towards this dark lord's motives?'"

"No. It has been surprisingly peaceful since the last of Voldemort's death eaters were trialed and removed from society. It appears that the prophecy is indicating that the suspect has not yet raised any support, or indeed, has even made any plans. It could be anyone."

"Well…alright." Harry leant back on the couch and mussed up his hair. "So where do I come into this?"

"I would have thought it obvious Harry." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Who'd be the best trainer and mentor for a potential savior of the wizarding world?"

Harry's eyes bulged. "No, no way. I've had enough of all that crap. I've done my duty and…" Harry paused, remembering his little 'feeling' lately, and that he had told his daughters that if he was needed, he had no choice morally to not aid in any way he could. Harry sighed. "So who is the poor bugger that's got stuck with this prophecy? And who made it anyway? Please don't tell me it was Trelawney."

Dumbledore chuckled, then sobered. "Sybil Trelawney is dead Harry. It appears that she flung herself off of the North Tower after seeing a shape that resembled a grim in her tea-leaves. Tragic really…If she had looked at it from a different direction, it could have been interpreted as a castle, a symbol promising the fulfillment of a lifelong dream…"

Harry tried half-heartedly to look sad, but in all honesty he wasn't all that fussed. He resented the crazy old bat for firstly, making the prophecy about him all those years ago, and then continuing to make his life misery through school, predicting his death three times a week on average, while he was taking her class.

Dumbledore continued with his answer. "The new Divination professor is the only credited diviner alive and sane in the United Kingdom. Although many query her sanity come to think of it…. You are probably not surprised to learn that it is indeed Luna Lovegood."

Harry cocked his eyebrow and looked skeptically at Dumbledore. "Professor, Albus," he corrected himself. "Luna never showed any sign of talent in divination the whole time I knew her, unless you count the fact that she believed every superstition known to wizard kind, and more."

"Luna's technique is extremely different from Sybil's," Dumbledore explained. "You recall that Miss Lovegood always had a knack for stating the blatantly obvious?" At Harry's nod of agreement, he continued. "And of course, she seemed to have quite an intuition of how plans would eventuate, as you would well remember." Again Harry nodded, thinking deeply, it seemed some of the oddities of his good friend actually had a reason! "This little intuition seemed to strengthen after the final battle, and since then people have learned to simply listen to Luna's words with caution. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, for sure," Harry murmured. "So come on, who's the prophecy about?"

"We know it will be a current Hogwarts student. We also know that they have always excelled in many forms of magic from a young age. The only other clue we have is that they were born in a room with a view of cliff-face. Yes, that last part seems odd does it not? I have arranged for a pensieve viewing of the prophecy for next week, you are more than welcome to accompany me if you wish. Nevertheless, with the assistance of the Order and the co-operation of the Ministry, we have narrowed down the search to just over a dozen students."

"So…" Harry prompted.

"I propose that you teach a special class at Hogwarts next term. The school year begins in less than a month, so you have time to prepare. Teach the students all the basic defense mechanisms, not only physical but mental. Share your knowledge Harry. None of us know how it is you defeated Voldemort. Have you an answer for me?"

"I suspected you would suggest something like that," Harry admitted. "Indeed, I already broached the topic with my family."

Dumbledore froze and the lemon-drop he was halfway through popping into his mouth slipped from his fingers. "Your family!" he exclaimed. "But of course Harry, that is wonderful news."

"Mmmm… I will only agree to work for you if you grant my daughters late enrollment to Hogwarts. I can assure you they are both well above the standard for their age group, and my eldest in particular is very eager to attend a magical school." Harry had to admit he was surprised that Dumbledore wasn't aware of the fact he had children, had Tonks never looked at the photos on his desk?

"Yes, yes, of course Harry, it will be lovely to meet your daughters. I will arrange a nice suite for you and your wife in the staff quarters. Will that be suitable?"

A shadow fell over Harry's normally vibrant eyes. "A single suite will be quite adequate thank you. I will be coming to Hogwarts with my daughters and no one else."

Dumbledore considered attempting legilimency again, but decided against it. He was sure that his questions would be answered soon. He nodded in reply to Harry, and stood up to leave.

As Harry walked Dumbledore to the door, a thought occurred to him. "Albus, I have a dog. The girls would be heartbroken if we had to leave him, as would I."

"A suite with a courtyard it is," Dumbledore conceded, and squeezed Harry's shoulder. He may not have said so, but he really was pleased to see his former student once again, after years of believing him dead. "I will be in touch with you soon Harry."

Harry nodded, and gave Dumbledore a small smile as he followed Dumbledore into the front office. On his way back to his desk, he stopped at "Jane's" desk, and propped himself against it on his hands, balancing his weight in quite an intimidating stance. "Hi _Jane_," he said cheekily. He decided to let this particular betrayal go, he wanted to have a few friends when he returned to the wizarding world. Tonks looked up and smiled apologetically. "Cancel my appointments for tomorrow, hell, for ever. I'm not going to be here after today. Ask Jim Robertson if he wants my clients. Oh, and bring me another coffee thanks _hun_."

Tonks scowled at Harry, but was pleased to not be being reprimanded. "My pleasure _sir_," she replied, got up from her desk immediately, and Harry watched her retreating figure with a smile forming on his face. As much as it pained him to admit it, it was good to see old friends again, and he was actually starting to get excited about the prospect of returning to Hogwarts. It was after all, his first real home…


	5. Harry Potter sirs has returned!

**Disclaimer: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction. As you all know, JK ROWLING, owns the Harry Potter universe, and therefore I have no claim to it. I read a lot of fanfiction, and as such have probably been influenced by these stories when writing this, however no 'copying' has happened intentionally. I like to think I have been as original as I can be when writing a style of story that has been done countless times by countless people! Nevertheless, enjoy! Please review, I know I would benefit greatly from the feedback and constructive (hopefully) criticsm. Flame if you must, but that's really just a waste of my time, and your own. It won't stop me from writing this!****  
**

**Chapter 4**

A small crowd gathered on the worn stone steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, their respective robes fluttering in the light wind. Most had excited yet nervous expressions plastered on their faces, and one woman was twisting her hands in anxiety. An arm snaked its way around her shoulders, and the woman looked up at her red-headed husband and tried to smile as he squeezed her shoulder.

All eyes were glued to the gate hundreds of meters away as one of the school carriages approached the gate. Everyone present could clearly see the thestrals pulling them. Just one of the side-effects of the war against Voldemort in which they were all heavily involved, as members of either the Order of the Phoenix, the DA, and for a few, both.

An unnatural silence settled over the castle grounds as the carriage eased to a halt directly in front of the group gathered to meet it. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily and silently offered the man beside him a lemon-drop out of a silver container. Leaning heavily on an ebony cane, a man with grey hair curtaining his face and hiding his eyes shook his head in disgust. His hands shook as he lifted his cane to slightly adjust his stance.

……………………………..

The door of the carriage swung open and Harry stepped out confidently, but inside he was feeling rather queasy thanks to the hundreds of butterflies flying madly around his stomach. Harry really had no idea what to do next, but conscious of the fact he had been simply standing there for nearly thirty seconds, he gave a tentative half smile to the familiar, yet changed faces staring at him, mixed emotions crossing their faces, and mussed up his hair feeling stupid that he had nothing dramatic, or even interesting to say.

But the small action was enough for Hermione. She practically attacked Harry, nearly pulling Ron over as his arm was wrenched away from her shoulders. First she hugged him so tightly Harry could have sworn he could feel all his organs being squished together most uncooperatively and, embarrassingly, a strange sound halfway between a squeak and a burp came out of him. Then Hermione, still clutching him with one arm, started thumping Harry's chest with the other, tears of relief, anger, and the grief she'd already felt for his disappearance flowed out of her.

Ron stepped forward with a serious expression on his face, and gently took hold of Hermione by her shoulders and pulled her to him. He stared hardly at Harry for a moment – for a second he looked as though he wanted to inflict grievous bodily harm on him – and then grinned his trademark smile. "It's good to see you mate. Been too bloody long, but it's better than never."

After that, the others seemed to find their voices, and soon there was a buzz of greetings, admonishments, questions and news all directed towards Harry, who still had not spoken a word – unless you count that embarrassing sound just before.

It appeared that no one had noticed the two girls that had tentatively climbed out of the carriage just behind them and stood in their father's shadow, curiously watching the people surrounding them. That is, until the man with the walking stick spoke up, his voice booming above all the other noise. "It seems that your companions are no more literate than you are Potter."

Everyone turned to look at Severus Snape with confused looks on their faces; he however looked down his nose at them as he indicated with his cane at the two girls now resembling scared deer with their wide eyes darting from person to person, as they were gawked at.

Now Harry had something to say, and cleared his throat. "This is Luda, and this is Aida," he said loudly, indicating to them respectively. "My daughters," he finished lamely.

A few of the women had their hands covering their mouths in shock, Ron looked like he was still trying to process his new piece of information, and then a lithe woman slipped through the gaps in the small crowd and blinked at Harry, and cocked her head to one side as she looked Luda and Aida over. "You're teenagers," she told Luda and Aida, who looked hesitant about being addressed in such an odd manner. "You had children younger than I'd expected you to Harry," she said, clearly unsurprised that he had indeed, produced offspring.

"Er…" was Harry's poignant response.

"I'm thirteen," spoke up Aida, directing everyone's attention towards her. "I mean," she nearly whispered. "I'm only just a teenager…" she drifted off.

"I'm fourteen," offered Luda kind of aimlessly, not really sure whether she should add anything.

Professor Lupin smiled warmly at the girls, thinking reminiscently that James would be thrilled to have been a grandfather. Luda felt an immediate ease around the older man, although she didn't know who he was, or his connection with her father. Aida however didn't notice Remus smiling at her; she was staring intently at Snape, entirely intrigued with his demeanor. He felt her stare, and snarled at her silently. Inside though he was laughing. He had to leave the right sort of impression on Potter's kids, even if he no longer felt the same animosity towards Harry that he once did.

Aida didn't flinch, impressing Snape although he didn't show it. She was completely unaware of what was going on around her, and jumped when she felt her dad's hand gently pushing her on the back towards the looming doors at the top of the steps.

…………………………..

Harry observed everyone as they sat around the staff table sipping on pre-dinner drinks. On his left sat his daughters, who whispered to each other from time to time, but on the whole stayed fairly quiet, taking in their surroundings. On his right was Hermione who quite frankly, once she got hold of Harry again had not stopped clutching his arm as though she was afraid he'd disappear again if she let go. Ron was next to her, and Harry had not failed to notice that the two kept touching hands, not to mention the gold rings on both their hands. They sure had some catching up to do.

Besides Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and Luna, there were several other old friends and allies of Harry present. Ginny sat next to her father, whose hair was now grey with a couple of streaks of red hair. Arthur Weasley was not the same man he had been before the war. Sadly Molly had been killed by the killing curse when she had leapt in front of Percy when death eaters stormed the Ministry, despite him never apologizing to his parents for his abysmal behaviour and betrayal. Mrs. Weasley's sacrifice was in vain. As Percy stood in shock after watching his mother collapse on the ground before him, a stray reducto curse hit him full on. It had not been a pretty sight to witness.

Neville sat in deep conversation with Charlie Weasley, in a debate over whose area of expertise should receive the new Ministry research grant – magical plants or magical creatures. Hagrid was siding with Charlie, although Neville was ignoring Hagrid's calls of "He'yre he'yre!" to everything Charlie said. There were no other Weasley's present. In the final battle Fred and George had been fighting together back to back. After a vicious duel with Lucius Malfoy, Fred was hit by the Cruciatus curse. George, also in an unforgiving duel could not spare a moment to turn and break Lucius' spell beam. By the time he had killed the Death Eater he was facing, it was too late for Fred. Although still alive, he had been driven beyond insanity, and was lying on the ground unresponsive to everything.

In an explosive fury George had shot forward and literally slaughtered every enemy that crossed his path with a face completely devoid of all emotion. Not long after however, a vampire attacked George from behind and sucked all his blood from him, ditching his body into the lake. It was not found until the Giant Squid brought his body to shore a week later, limp and white, but eyes wide open, a ghostly stare ever-present. As for Fred, he died peacefully in the hospital wing, his spirit and mind completely broken, and eventually his body gave up. Bill of course, had been killed in the summer before Harry's seventh year, while on routine Order duties.

A few other members of the DA were seated at the table: Susan Bones, Zachariah Smith and Cho Chang, and Harry sincerely hoped that more than those present had survived the Final Battle, seeming as he had not exactly stuck around long afterwards. Harry noted that Professor McGonagall was missing from the throng of people, and this struck him quite hardly. He had become rather fond of the elderly woman in his final year at Hogwarts, despite her being ever-loyal to Dumbledore she had mentored him and giving him grandmotherly support during the times he needed it most. Harry would learn later that Minerva passed away only a few years ago. She was after all, quite old – though not any rival to Dumbledore – and the stress of the second war had diminished her strength considerably.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat quietly listening to Tonks babble on, bright violet hair looking a bit funny on a woman in her forties (shock horror!). Looking considerably older than he had when Harry last saw him, Kingsley was now the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Speaking of Kingsley looking older, it only then struck Harry how grown up his friends all were now. All were in their mid-thirties. _Do I look as old as they do?_ Harry thought in horror. He had never really considered how he had aged. It's not liked he had paid any attention.

A crack behind Harry made him nearly topple off his chair. He had forgotten how jarring the sound of house-elf apparition could be if one wasn't expecting it.

A house-elf was staring up at Harry in utter adoration, the muggle party hats stacked up on his head threatening to topple at any moment. It let out a breath it had obviously been holding, only for a shrill toot to come out of the party whistle stuck in its mouth. It opened its mouth (causing the whistle to fall onto the ground) and whispered, "Harry Potter sir…" Then it shrieked causing everyone to hurriedly press their hands to their ears and scrunch up their faces. "HARRY POTTER HAS RETURNED TO'S US!"

Harry then found a house-elf crying into his lap and turned bright red. "Dobby?" he asked amazed.

The house-elf gasped. "The stories they is true! Harry Potter sir does speaks to lowly house-elveses."

"Or not Dobby," Harry muttered under his breath perplexed.

"Oh no Harry Potter sir. Dobby is gone to wash dishes fors eternity now, up in house-elf heavey. I's is Dobby's bubba-elf. I's is," and here the elf grinned a toothy smile. "I's is Harree."

Everybody around the table started to giggle, they all knew about this already. "It appears that when Dobby and Winky ah…procreated, they wanted to pay tribute to you." Dumbledore coughed. "Dobby asked my permission to name his first born after you, and I could hardly refuse him."

Harry groaned, mussed up his hair, and drawing a deep breath, couched down on the floor to be level with the little elf. Holding out his hand, Harry said as sincerely as he could muster, "I am very pleased to meet you Harree. Dobby was a great elf, and I was honoured to know him."

Harree burst into tears once again, and clutched Harry's hand as he laid his head on it.

Harry went red as his girls went into absolute hysterics. They knew as well as anyone else present how much Harry despised that sort of attention having grown up with him, but being that generation younger than everyone else found themselves unable to control their laughter.

……………………….

Dinner was as spectacular as any Hogwarts opening feast and Luda and Aida marveled at how the food appeared in front of them.

The social side of the evening soon finished, and it was time for catching up to be put on hold while the 'grown-ups' left to discuss the more serious matters. Harry told the girls to go explore the castle to their hearts desire, as long as they stayed inside. They disappeared before he even finished his sentence.

As a group, those who remained trailed up to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. One by one they climbed the stairs, and, stepping onto the stairs last, Harry stood still as the staircase wound gracefully upwards…

………………………..

**Hey people, quick note! Yeah I know, a slightly dull way to finish the Chapter, but it didnt seem appropriate for anything vastly EXCITING to happen at this stage in the story... and I couldn't think of a cliffhanger lol. Purpose for this A/N: about Harree the house-elf. I'm cringing a little about all that, but I wanted to do it even though I'm not confident on if it's actually any good lol. Let me know what you think though... BTW: 'heavey' is not a typo...it's my pathetic attempt to distort the English language to make it sound house-elfish! Also, sorry if you found all the background stuff a bit dull, it needed to come out and I wanted to get that sort of info out as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed btw!**


End file.
